Enchanted Chests
The feature was introduced to the game with the . About You can find hidden throughout your Kingdom. The train also delivers a chest once a day. Even completing quests and activities can reward you with a chest. There are always to discover every day! Cursed chests can have their curse dispelled at the Treasure Bank. Move the cursed chest from its storage onto an open platform to dispel its curse. When the curse is dispelled you can then open the chest to get a reward. Some rewards, such as Magic and Experience, are collected the moment you open the chest! Rewards such as Attractions, Concessions, Decorations, and Characters are moved to the Shop and Welcome screens. As of Update 31, enchanted chests are no longer cursed, so therefore, players can open the chest instantly. As of Update 34, the Treasure Bank is removed, so players who bought chest pedestals and storage have their gems and magic reimbursed. Players now have direct access to one bronze chest every 24 hours, and a second one for watching an ad. Keep searching and opening chests for great rewards. Good luck! Differents types of Chests * There are 12 types of Chests that can be found in the Kingdom or purchased using Gems; Bronze Chest, Attraction Enchantment Chest, Concession Chest, Decoration Chest, Resource Chest, Legendary Chest, Magical Chest, Radiant Chest, Ruby Chest, Sapphire Chest, Amber Chest, Cobalt Chest and Christmas Chest. All chests open instantly. Players can receive those chests with the Calendar. Buy Chests * Changes according to the events (Major Events or The Tower Challenge Events) Limited Time Sales Players are often presented with promotions, which can save them up to 50% on . These sales generally only last a few days. 2020= update-37-13.png|50% Sale (Lantern Festival) |-| 2019= update-28-5.png|50% Sale (Circus Special) update-31-2.png|25% Sale (Say Farewell) update-32-24.png|33% Sale (D23 Expo Special) update-32-30.png|33% Sale (Labor Day Deals) update-32-33.png|33% Sale (Back to School) update-34-12.png|20% Sale (Spooky Savings) ec-promo-20191224.png|25% Sale (Legendary Holiday) |-|2018= ec-buy_chests-50.png|Enchanted Chests Sale update-24-21.png|40% Sale (Mickey's 90th Anniversary Sale) |-|2017= ec-buy_chests-50.png|Enchanted Chests Sale ec-promo-20170128.png|50% Sale (Australia Day Sale) ec-promo-20170901.png|50% Sale (Back to School Sale) ec-promo-20171226.png|40% Sale (Boxing Week Sales) |-|2016= ec-buy_chests-50.png|Enchanted Chests Sale update-5-41.png|50% Sale (This Is Halloween Event Sale) promo-2016-cyber_monday.png|50% Sale (Cyber Monday Sale) update-7-33.png|50% Sale (Boxing Day Sale) Trivia * Magical Chests were added with the . * The Legendary Chest Bundle now guarantees certain tier of rewards with the . * The Bronze, Silver, Gold and Platinum design was changed with the . * The Bronze Chest dropped 2 Common Tokens instead of 1 with the . * The Silver Chest dropped 3 Common Tokens instead of 1 with the . * The Silver Chest dropped 2 Uncommon Tokens instead of 1 with the . * After the , Enchanted Chests are no longer cursed when found in the Kingdom, they can be able to open instantly! Five new types of chests were also added: Attraction Enchantment Chest, Concession Chest, Decoration Chest, Resource Chest, Royal Chest. Resource Chests and Attraction Enchantment Chests give a 10% Special Chance to receive an additional reward. ** Depending on the type of chests, the Special Chance percentages differ from (10% - Resource and Attraction Enchantment, to 60% - Sapphire on Halloween 2019) * Silver, Gold, and Platinum chests were removed with the , but can still be opened by players until the beginning of the . * The Chest Vault was removed with the . * Red Ribbon Chests were added with the . Gallery ec-promo.png|Promotion ec-promo-2.png|Promotion Update 3 - Enchanted Chests ec-place_rewards.png|FAQ ba-treasure_bank.png|Treasure Bank ec-buy_chests.png|Buy Chests ec-out_of_storage.png|Out of Storage ec-chest-bronze.png|Bronze Chest ec-chest-silver.png|Silver Chest ec-chest-gold.png|Gold Chest ec-chest-platinum.png|Platinum Chest ec-chest-attraction_enchantement.png|Attraction Enchantement Chest ec-chest-concession.png|Concession Chest ec-chest-decoration.png|Decoration Chest ec-chest-resource.png|Resource Chest ec-chest-legendary.png|Legendary Chest ec-chest-magical.png|Magical Chest ec-chest-radiant.png|Radiant Chest ec-chest-ruby.png|Ruby Chest ec-chest-sapphire.png|Sapphire Chest ec-chest-amber.png|Amber Chest ec-chest-royal.png|Royal Chest ec-chest-red_ribbon.png|Red Ribbon Chest ec-bonus_reward.png|Video Bonus Reward ec-bonus_reward-2.png|Video Bonus Reward ec-bonus_reward-3.png|Video Bonus Reward (Tower Challenge) ec-splash_mountain.png|Splash Mountain Promotion ec-rewards.png|Promotion update-4-8.png|Promotion update-4-10.png|Promotion update-12-24.png|Promotion update-12-32.png|Promotion update-13-6.png|Promotion update-13-18.png|Promotion update-17-7.png|Promotion update-17-13.png|Promotion update-20-8.png|Promotion update-23-18.png|A Watery Tale Event 2018 Chest Promotion update-24-8.png|The Tower Challenge (Nightmare Before Christmas) Chest Promotion update-24-23.png|Steamboat Willie Promotion update-26-16.png|Reflections of China Promotion update-26-20.png|The Tower Challenge (Mulan) Chest Promotion update-27-16.png|Dreams Do Come True! Event 2019 Chest Promotion update-28-5.png|Dumbo Float Promotion update-28-12.png|The Tower Challenge (Beauty and the Beast) Chest Promotion update-29-4.png|Find the Way Event 2019 Chets Promotion update-30-8.png|The Tower Challenge (Aladdin) Chest Promotion update-31-2.png|Promotion update-31-21.png|New Chests update-31-8.png|The Tower Challenge (The Lion King) Chest Promotion update-32-11.png|Finding Marlin Event 2019 Chest Promotion Update-33-4.png|The Tower Challenge (Snow White) Chest Promotion update-34-9.png|A Show to Remember Event 2019 Chest Promotion update-34-18.png|Halloween Chests Promotion update-35-10.png|Into the Mist Event 2019 Chests Promotion update-36-10.png|A Galaxy Far, Far Away.... Event 2019 Chests Promotion Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms Category:Update 3 Category:Main Street Category:Promotions